Romeo and Juliet, Cartoon Style
by X-RainGoddess-X
Summary: While suffering from writers' block for my other fanfic, I seemed to think this would be a good idea. [Sweatdrop] Heh...
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: [Sweatdrop] Well, I was having trouble deciding

what to write next in Night Rain, and this seemed like a good

idea at the time. Weird, granted, but it may be good for a laugh

or two at my expense. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet- obviously. It was

written by William Shakespeare and belongs to him still. I also

do not own Daria, or any of the characters from Daria. (Okay,

Daria isn't anime, but I just love that show…)

------

Chapter One

Act One

Prologue

CHORUS- Daria and Quinn

------

"No _way_ am I reading it."

Daria looked up at her sulking sister, annoyance evident

on her usually emotionless face. "Quinn, just read it and get it

over with."

"_No_! I don't wanna read _Shakespeare_! Isn't that what

_geeks _are for?" Quinn snapped, her full lips pursed in a pout.

Daria narrowed her eyes. "Look, if you want to stay in

this writer's block induced, plotless parody, be my guest. Just

don't drag me down with you."

Quinn's eyes widened in horror. "You mean if we don't

finish this prologue we're gonna have to _stay_ here? For_ever_? But

think of all the parties I'll miss! And I was gonna go out with _Skyler_!

His parents have a summer home in _France_!"

Daria rolled her eyes. "Just read it already and we can leave."

"Fine," Quinn sighed, as if Daria was asking her to do

something that gave her great pain.

The redhead cleared her throat.

"Okay, like, there's these two houses, and they're both, like,

popular, and they live in Verona."

Daria groaned inwardly, but managed to keep a straight

face as she added the next line. "From ancient grudge break to new

mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean."

"From forth the fatal loins of these two foes…" Quinn began,

then stopped, a disgusted look entering her face. "Ew! Daria!" She

whined, but was stopped by a death glare from her sister. She sighed

and continued. "These two kids started dating, and they're, like, star-

crossed or whatever, which probably means that their horoscopes were,

like, all wrong. Anyway, they take their life, and with their death bury

their parents'…. Um, hatchet?"

Daria was having to clench her teeth to keep from exploding.

"The fearful passage of their death-marked love, And the continuance

of their parents' rage, Which, but their childrens' end, nought could remove,"

Quinn continued the verse quickly, in a hurry to get out. "Is now

the two hour's…" She stopped her eyes widening. "Two _hours? Dariaaa!!"_

She whined, looking like she might start crying in frustration.

"Just read it, Quinn."

Quinn sniffed, nodded, and continued. "The which, if your patient

ears will attend, What here you missed, our… Toil… Shall try to bend."

Quinn looked up, cheerful again. "So, are we done here?" She

chirped hopefully.

"I am," Daria said, a look of pure disgust on her face as she turned

and left the author's mad plothole.

-----


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Back again for more insanity. Those suffering from

heart trouble, pregnancy, or normalcy are advised to leave now. You have

been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet, nor do I own any of the

characters appearing in this scene.

-----

Chapter Two

Act One

Scene One

-----

Sampson: Kazuma Kuwabara

Gregory: Trent Lane

Abraham: Shimbo

Balthasar: Jesse

Benvolio: Miroku

Tybalt: Kouga

First Citizen: Excel Excel

Capulet: Jake Morgendorffer

Lady Capulet: Helen Morgendorffer

Montague: InuYasha

Lady Montague: Kagome

Prince of Verona: Kurama

Romeo: Yusuke Urameshi

------

Setting: Verona. A public place.

-----

"Damn Montague punks," Kuwabara grumbled, kicking

at a rock as he walked down the street.

"Mm," Trent replied, staring off into space blankly. It

was obvious that he wasn't with his friend- not mentally, anyway.

"If they so much's set foot on our turf again, I'll-" Kuwabara

stopped abruptly, noticing two figures headed their way. "Damnit!

They think they can just walk on in here?!" He said through clenched

teeth, gripping his spirit sword tightly.

Trent shrugged and watched with mild interest, still not getting

why this situation was important at all, when it had nothing to do with music,

food, or, for that matter, mozzarella cheese.

"Don't just stand there," Kuwabara snapped in annoyance.

"We gotta fight 'em!"

"Just ignore them, man," Trent said casually, a laid-back

expression on his face.

"Like hell!" Kuwabara said loudly, just as Shimbo and Jesse

were within hearing rage.

The punk narrowed his eyes and proceeded to direct a vile hand

gesture at the two, involving one of his fingers. Don't do this at home,

children.

Shimbo and Jesse approached them, Shimbo looking annoyed,

and Jesse with an expression rather like Trent's on his face.

"Did you just flip us off?" Shimbo demanded.

"You got a problem with that, prettyboy?" Kuwabara shouted,

grinning menacingly. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Dude," Jesse said blankly.

"Yeah," Trent agreed.

Shimbo glared at Kuwabara. "Look, I don't know what your

problem with me is- As a matter of fact, I don't even know who you

are. I'm just walking here, so if you will please excuse me-"

"What's the matter, prettyboy?" Kuwabara snapped, his eyes

gleaming. "Afraid to stand and fight?"

Shimbo looked at him as if he was an insect that he would very

much like to squash. "What is your problem?" He asked, now getting

very pissed off. "Do you want a fight? Because I'll fight you, right here,

if you don't shut your mouth."

"You got it, punk!" Kuwabara snapped.

The two glared at eachother and advanced, putting their fists up.

"You Montagues are all the same," Kuwabara snapped.

Shimbo just glared at him, pretending not to hear as he observed

his opponent carefully, his eyes scanning every inch of his body to determine

possible weaknesses.

"Hey, man," Trent said, his voice still calm.

"Hey," Jesse replied.

"You wanna go get some pizza or something?" Trent asked casually.

"DAMN IT, MONTAGUE!!" Kuwabara and Shimbo rolled by,

wrestling furiously. They were like a tangle of bodies now, from which

frequent cries of pain and fury could be heard.

"Sure," Jesse shrugged, looking at the two on the ground blankly.

"Cool," Trent said, walking off in the opposite direction.

"Yeah," Jesse agreed, looking at Shimbo and Kuwabara one more

time, then shrugging and following Trent at a casual walk.

"Trent! Back me up here!" Kuwabara shouted angrily, but, getting

no answer, returned to the fight. The shouts and screams of the two filled

the night air, undisturbed, until-

"Part, fools! Part! Stop this madness." Miroku came striding in, an

annoyed look on his face, and proceeded to hit the two over their heads with

his staff.

Kouga walked in from the other direction, a confident smirk on his

face. "Let the fools fight. Your argument is with me."

Miroku sighed. "I am trying to keep the peace," He stated calmly.

"If you would but help me-"

"You say peace, but you draw your weapon against a man," Kouga

snapped. "I hate that word, just like I hate Montagues, and I hate you!"

He lunged at the monk furiously, baring his teeth and extending his

claws. Miroku narrowed his eyes and raised his right hand, ready to open

the wind tunnel.

A few citizens had, by now, heard the sounds of fighting and wandered

over to watch, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Excel detached herself from

the crowd, stepping dangerously close to watch.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, pumping her

fists in the air and grinning from ear to ear.

Jake and Helen Morgendorffer also emerged from the crowd, Helen

with a look of annoyance on her face, and Jake nearly exploding from rage

as he shouted to his wife.

"Damn kids!" He yelled, his eyes bulging. "Helen! Get my sword!"

"Now, Jakey," She crooned. "Don't you think this is enough excitement

for one night? You remember what the doctor said-"

"Oh, sure," Jake snapped, his face now beginning to turn red. "No

more excitement for poor Jakey. Just sit down and rot for the rest of eternity,

why don't you?! Defend your family's honor? Oh, no, not for poor Jakey..."

Helen sighed and shook her head, patting her husband on the arm.

At the other end of the crowd, Kagome Higurashi was trying, and

failing, to restrain a certain hanyou.

"Damnit!" InuYasha cursed. "I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

"Calm _down,_ InuYasha!" Kagome cried.

InuYasha shoved her away and stamped off toward Jake, growling

menacingly.

"SIT."

WHAM.

The sudden noise of InuYasha slamming face first into the ground

was enough to quiet them all... For now.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Came a cry from outside the crowd. They all

turned to face an annoyed Kurama.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, his usually calm

voice containing a tone of fury.

His attendants proceeded to separate those who were fighting, and

attempt to part the crowd. The citizens left reluctantly, Excel still chanting

"Fight, fight, fight," at the top of her lungs, oblivious to the strange looks

she was getting.

"Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace,

Profaners of this neighbor-stained steel,

Will they not hear? What, ho! you men, you beasts,

That quench the fire of your pernicious rage-"

"Cut the crap, Kurama," Kuwabara snapped, nursing a black eye

and glaring at Shimbo.

"Very well," Said Kurama, looking slightly peeved. "I will 'cut

the crap' as you say. If you can't settle your differences and end this

madness, your lives will be the price you pay."

He received several blank looks from attendants, Capulets, and

Montagues alike.

The kitsune sighed, resigned, and said "If you don't stop fighting,

you die."

This was met with cries of "What?!" "What the hell, Kurama?!"

and other such things. Kurama left without a backwards glance, trying,

and failing, to keep a straight face.

Helen stared after him for a moment in surprise, then sighed and

dragged a still furious Jake away towards the Morgendorffer household.

"Come on, Jakey."

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Jake yelled over his shoulder,

reluctantly allowing his wife to drag him away. "You bastard!! -- Gah!

I can't feel my face!"

Shimbo and Kuwabara glared at eachother one last time, then went

their separate ways, muttering curses under their breath.

InuYasha, Kagome, and Miroku watched blankly, blinking in

confusion.

"Keh!" InuYasha grumbled, then turned back to Miroku. "Oy!

Lech!" He snapped. "Who started this crap?"

"The two fools were fighting when I arrived," Miroku replied,

calm again. "Kouga came at me when I tried to separate them."

Kagome sighed. "Was Yusuke in the testosterone-fest?"

"I have not seen Yusuke since this morning, Kagome-sama."

InuYasha snorted. "He's always mopin' around. Keh! Stupid

kid."

"Do you know why?" Miroku inquired.

InuYasha shrugged.

"Miroku, do you think you could try and find out what's the matter

with him?" Kagome asked, shooting InuYasha a dirty look.

"Here he comes," Miroku replied politely. "I will ask. Step aside,

if you please."

"Good riddance," InuYasha muttered as he turned and followed

his mate to their house, cringing when she gave him another icy glare.

Miroku waited for Yusuke to notice him, then stepped forward,

nodding his head politely. "Yusuke-kun," He said.

"Not now," Yusuke said sadly, shuffling his feet and walking on.

"I got no time."

"May I ask what is the matter?" Miroku inquired curiously.

"Keiko dumped me," He said bluntly, looking down at the ground.

"Ah, yes," Miroku said softly. "The fair sex is sweet, yet cruel,

in her ways. Well, how far had you gotten?"

"Huh?" Yusuke said, surprised.

"You know," Miroku continued calmly. "Had you made love

to her?"

"Wha-NO!" Yusuke shouted, enraged, blushing furiously. "Geez!

What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I was just wondering."

"Whatever," Snorted Yusuke, annoyed. "The fact is, she dumped

me, so feel free to laugh your damn head off."

"I would not laugh," Miroku said solemnly. "It saddens me to

see you this way, cousin. Come- The tea house up the street has gotten

some new girls. That should cheer you up."

"No!" Yusuke snapped. "I'm never gonna get over her, so I may

as well just join the church and take a vow of celibacy!"

Miroku's eyes widened at the thought. "So it was serious! Well,

don't resort to that, I beg you! Come. I'll bet you that within two days,

you'll be in love with some other fair maid."

"How much?"


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo & Juliet. I also do not own any of the

characters appearing in this scene.

-----

Chapter Three

Act One

Scene Two

-----

Capulet: Jake Morgendorffer 

Paris: Charles "Upchuck" Ruttheimer the Third

Servant: Botan

Benvolio: Miroku

Romeo: Yusuke

-----

Setting: A street

-----

"Look, all I'm saying," Jake said, somewhat calmed down from

the last time he'd been outside his home, "Is that, maybe those Montagues

aren't as bad as we thought. I mean, they're just people, like us, you know?"

He smiled at the young Charles "Upchuck" walking beside him.

"Sure, yeah, I guess so," Upchuck replied dully, obviously not very

interested in the subject at hand. "So, about that offer I made you-"

"Wha-GAH! She's only fourteen years old, for Christ's sake!"

"Yes, but I do not mind the age difference," Said Upchuck, a look

of noble sacrifice on his face. "I have long been entranced by your daughters'

beauty..."

"I don't know," Jake said uneasily. "If you can get her consent, I

guess..."

Upchuck grinned, perverted thoughts flying by his mind. "Oh, I

wouldn't worry about that," The delusional kid said dreamily.

"Uh..." Jake said nervously, not liking the way this conversation

was going. "Oh! Hey!" He added suddenly, brightening up. "I'm having

a little get-together at my place. Interested?"

"Will the lovely ladies be gracing us with their presence?"

Upchuck asked, his lip curling in a not very reassuring grin.

"Um... Yeah?"

"Then I'll be there," Charles replied, smirking and walking off into

the streets.

Jake looked after him for a moment. The whole exchange had been

rather confusing for him...

"Oh, Botan?" He said suddenly, turning to his messenger.

"At your service!" She chirped happily, bowing, the usual wide smile

playing on her face.

"I need someone to hand out invitations, and-"

"Say no more!" Botan took the offered invitations and walked off

lightly, eyeing the paper interestedly.

Jake shrugged, smiled, and left the streets somewhat more cheerful

than he had been beforehand.

"Huh?" Botan said aloud, confused. "Mr. Morgendorffer-"

He was gone by now.

"Um... I can't... Read... American..." She said awkwardly, realizing

that she should have mentioned this earlier.

--------------

"Your pain is curable only by one thing, my friend," Miroku said,

a wistful look entering his eyes. "You must find a new love to replace

Lady Keiko."

"It's not that easy," Yusuke grumbled. He appreciated that Miroku

was trying to help, but he would really have liked to be left alone. "Keiko

was- Oh, hey Botan," He said, almost bumping into the "Grim Reaper" as,

strangely enough, she was sometimes known.

"Hello, Yusuke," She said cheerfully. "Houshi-sama," She added,

bowing to Miroku. "Can either of you read American?" Botan asked hopefully,

holding the invitations out in front of her.

"I apologize, Lady Botan, but I cannot," Miroku said sadly, bowing

his head. Botan gave him an odd look, then turned back to Yusuke, a pleading

look in her eyes.

"Nope. Sorry," Yusuke said carelessly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh," Botan said, crestfallen. "I suppose I must go back to my master..."

The ferrywoman jumped onto her large oar and soared off toward her

household.

Miroku watched in what could have been astonishment, but, in all

honesty, he was trying to look up the unknowing girl's skirt.

"Anyway, Miroku-MIROKU!" Yusuke shouted, noticing that the

monk's eyes had been wandering again.

"Hm? Oh, yes, did you want something Yusuke?" Miroku replied

dreamily, a smile playing on his face.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Look, I appreciate your help, but I'd like

to just be alone for a while, if you don't mind."

"Oh, no you don't, Yusuke-kun," Miroku said, a determined light

in his eye. "Botan is messenger to the head of the house of Capulets. At

that dance will be Lady Keiko, who has taken your heart. Behold her, and

all the other beauties by her, and I guarantee that by this time tomorrow

you will have fallen deeply in love with some kind, gentle, well-endowed..."

He was getting another wistful look in his eye which was rather disturbing.

Yusuke cleared his throat, successfully getting the lecherous monk's

attention.

"Oh, forgive me, Yusuke," He said pleasantly. "But you take my

meaning, do you not? Come to the dance, and if you do not find another

lover, I will admit that I am incorrect and leave you to your depression."

Yusuke sighed. "So if I go to this stupid thing, you'll quit this?"

"Yes," Miroku replied evenly.

"Alright- I'll go. But I'm gonna live to regret this."


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo & Juliet, nor do I own any of the characters

appearing in this scene.

-----

Chapter Four

Act One

Scene Three

-----

Lady Capulet: Helen Morgendorffer

Nurse: Serena

Juliet: Chi

Servant: Botan

-----

Setting: A room in Capulet's house

-----

Helen entered her daughter's room hurriedly, looking about for

her frantically as Serena watched, giggling with excitement.

"Serena!" She snapped, causing the girl to stand up straight and

shut her mouth, eyeing Helen nervously.

"Yes ma'am?" She asked politely.

"Where is Chi?" Helen demanded, her eyes narrowed. "Call

her."

"Oh, Chiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaan," Serena called obediently.

"Chi?" A soft voice inquired from behind them. They both turned

to face the said persocom, who had a rather confused look on her face.

"Why is Serena calling Chi? Chi is right here."

An awkward silence settled over them, soon broken by Helen.

"Listen, Chi, you're, uh- Serena, she's fifteen right?"

"Fourteen, ma'am," Serena said, raising one eyebrow skeptically.

"Of course, I meant to say fourteen," Helen snapped. "Anyway,

Chi, Sir Charles has asked for your hand in marriage. Now, be_fore_ you

say no, just listen closely. He may not be the most-er- _attractive_ gentleman,

but he has a great amount of money, and that in itself can, uh-"

"Charles wishes to be Chi's 'Someone Just For Me'?" Chi inquired

politely. "But Chi does not know this Charles who wishes to be her 'Someone

Just For Me'. That is not possible."

"That's not exactly what he-" Helen began, then shook her head.

"Never mind. Anyway, what's your opinion of all this?"

"Chi must meet Charles before she can decide to be his 'Someone

Just For Me'."

"Er- Okay," Helen replied, giving her daughter an odd look. "He'll

be at the dance tonight, so make nice."

"Chi!"

"Okay! Then it's settled," Helen said happily.

Botan ran into the room in a hurry, distracting Helen. "Ma'am, you

have a phone call. It's from Eric. He said it was urgent."

"Coming!" Helen said quickly, dashing into her room, from which

was heard a "Click" as she picked up the phone, and a voice saying, "Oh,

_hi, _Eric."

"Chi?"


	5. Chapter Five

Response:

Caroline: Heh, thanks! And I finished the lemon (For anyone confused by

this, I was writing a lemon for my friend Sarah, and it will not be appearing

up here, don't worry). To tell the truth I am really glad that it's done...

I missed my other fics. Thanks for the review, see you later!

Faerystrangeme: Thanks! I was going for comedy, so I guess that's a good

thing, right? Thanks for the review.

-----

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo & Juliet, nor do I own any of the

characters appearing in this scene.

-----

Chapter Five

Act One

Scene Four

-----

Romeo: Yusuke

Benvolio: Miroku

Mercutio: Shippou

-----  
Setting: A street

-----

"Are you sure I have to go to this thing?" Yusuke grumbled

unhappily, scuffing his feet on the ground as he walked.

"My friend, you make it sound like a chore," Miroku replied,

a well-known and none too reassuring glint in his eyes. "Just think,

how many beautiful maidens of Verona will be there to grace us with

their presence..." He smiled dreamily. "And in showy evening wear,

no less..."

Shippou, perched on Yusuke's shoulder, just rolled his large

eyes and went back to chewing on his candy.

"Ignore him, Yusuke," The young kitsune said comfortingly.

"I understand that you're still hung up on Keiko. If I was you, I wouldn't

wanna go to this thing, either."

"Yusuke needs a break from his depression, Shippou-chan,"

Miroku replied evenly. "Lady Keiko was indeed cruel in taking his

heart, but he shall find a second before the night is out."

"No, I won't!" Yusuke snapped. "It's not that simple, you perv!

Not all of us can just bounce back from this sort of thing.

....

And I am NOT hung up on Keiko!"

"Yeah, Miroku," Shippou said, ignoring Yusuke's second

comment and sticking his tongue out at the monk while he wasn't looking.

"That's all well and fine, Shippou," Miroku replied, his

voice never leaving its calm tone. "But you will see when Yusuke

leaves the dance arm in arm with another fair maiden, how fickle

love can be..."

"Oh, shut up," Yusuke said, annoyed. "I said I'd go, didn't

I?"

"How he talked you into it is beyond me," Shippou sighed,

looking disappointed in his friend. "You could have just kicked his

ass, you know."

"Shippou!"

"What?" Shippou asked, blinking in confusion as he looked up

at Yusuke.

"You shouldn't be- I mean, you shouldn't know- Oh, what

the hell."

"It comes from spending too much time with InuYasha," Miroku

said, his lip curling up in a smirk.

"Whatever," Shippou grumbled. "Anyway, like I said, you could

have just kicked his ass. Geez, I'm just a little kid, and I know this. How

do you and InuYasha manage to survive with such empty heads?" He asked,

his voice mocking.

"Shut up!"

"Yes, Shippou-chan, you must be kinder to Yusuke. He is still

stuck on Lady Keiko."

"I am not- Er- Ah! Just quit it already!"

"See how love torments our good friend, Shippou."

"Cut it out!"

"Why bother denying it? Miroku's right. You're stuck on her!"

"Am NOT!"

"You see, Shippou, falling in love has turned Yusuke into an even

bigger fool."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

-----


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo & Juliet, nor do I own any of the characters

appearing in this scene.

-----

Chapter Six

Act One

Scene Five

-----

Capulet: Jake Morgendorffer

Lady Capulet: Helen Morgendorffer

Romeo: Yusuke

Tybalt: Kouga

Juliet: Chi

Nurse: Serena

Benvolio: Miroku

-----

Setting: A hall in Capulet's house

-----

"Welcome, welcome, all!" Jake called happily to the various guests

assembled in the hall. "Start the music! Foot it! I expect to see everyone

out there dancing, unless, of course, you have corns!" He laughed outrageously

at his own joke, but was met with silence and raised eyebrows from the guests.

"Eh... Heh, heh..." He said awkwardly, backing out of the room quickly.

-----

Meanwhile, Yusuke's eye had been caught by the young Chi. He could

hardly stop staring at her. He tugged at Miroku's arm as the monk passed by,

talking merrily to a pretty young woman.

"Yes, Yusuke?" He asked mildly, reluctantly bidding the girl farewell.

"Who's that?" Yusuke asked, looking, entranced, at Chi.

"I know not," Miroku replied, looking her up and down with interest.

"Pretty, isn't she?"

She's beautiful, Yusuke thought, but didn't voice that. It was too

personal to tell Miroku, even. "Huh," Was all he said in reply.

Miroku smiled slightly, then left his friend to himself. He was obviously

infatuated with the girl. It looked like he would be winning the bet, after all.

-----

"What the hell?" Kouga muttered under his breath at the sound of Yusuke's

voice. "A Montague? Here?!" The wolf demon snarled and advanced toward the

unsuspecting young man, when Helen Morgendorffer's hand clamped down firmly

on his shoulder.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She demanded in a fake, sweet

tone.

"It's a Montague!" He snapped.

"Let him be," Helen replied smoothly.

"What?" Kouga demanded, spinning to face the woman, but stopping still

when he saw the steely look in her eyes.

"This is a very important dinner for me, do you understand that?" She asked

in the same fake tone. "If something were to happen here- For example, a fight- my

reputation would go down the drain. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Kouga muttered reluctantly, giving Yusuke one last glare before

stalking off into the crowd.

-----

"Uh... Hi."

Chi looked up curiously at the young man standing in front of her. "Chi-ii?"

Yusuke smiled awkwardly. She was just so... Adorable. And beautiful. And

sweet... He shifted in his place uncomfortably. "I-I'm Yusuke....?" He almost

winced at the sound of his voice. How pathetic. Yusuke had never been shy, but this

was different...

"Chi." Chi paused, spacing out for a moment. Her eyes shone brightly as she

recorded the information. She then looked back up at Yusuke, pointed at him, and

smiled sweetly. "Yusuke! Chi calls this person Yusuke! Chi remembered it!"

Yusuke laughed in relief, feeling a lot more comfortable around Chi now. She

spoke... Strangely, granted, but she was just so sweet, and easy to talk to. "So, you're

Chi?"

"Chi!"

-----

Serena made her way through the crowd absently, having forgotten what she was

supposed to be doing. "Um... Let's see... Something about music, or, or... Oh! I give up!"

She shouted in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air, an awkward silence following

as many of the guests stared at her blankly.

"Eheheh..." She giggled nervously, blushing and edging away from the onlookers.

Oooh... Are those cinnamon buns? She wondered as her eyes caught on a certain

item on the buffet table, drawing her attention away from the scene she'd just made, and from

the problem at hand- what had Helen asked her to do?

Chi! She thought suddenly, staring at the persocom, who was talking cheerfully

to a young boy. Awww.... Love. That is sooo cute! .... Oh yeah! Something about Chi.

"Chi-chan!" Serena called happily. "Your mom wants to talk to you."

"Chi?" Chi chirped in response.

"Sorry to break this up, you looked so cute together too," Serena informed Yusuke

brightly as she dragged Chi away by the arm, leaving Yusuke to stare after them, blushing

furiously.

"Yusuke-kun."

Yusuke turned slowly to face Miroku, a dreamy look pasted on his face. "Uh-huh?"

Miroku regarded his friend solemnly. "I now know the identity of Lady Chi... She is

the daughter of Capulet."

"_What?!_"


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet, nor do I own any of the characters appearing in

this scene.

-----

Chapter Seven

Act Two

Prologue

-----

CHORUS: Daria and Quinn

-----

_Enter Daria and Quinn_

"Hey Daria, where are all these _stage_ directions coming from?"

Quinn surveyed the plothole doubtfully. It looked like a normal room, sort of, but it was obviously far from normal. Somehow, it had the power to keep her and her wierd sister here until this stupid play was finished.

"Huh," Daria replied, her nose buried in a copy of "The Complete Works of William  
Shakespeare".

"_Daria! _In case you haven't _noticed,_ we're trapped in this, wierd, plothole, _thing!_ It's not doing much for my _pores, _you know!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't give a damn," Daria said emotionlessly, her eyes never leaving the pages in front of her. "Look, we're obviously going to be stuck here until this play is done, so we may as well make the most of the time we have."

"Well what should _I_ do?"

"You could try catching up on all that homework you missed."

"What?!" Quinn demanded, enraged. "Wha-but I- I-"

"You are missing out on an awful lot of homework," Daria continued. "And part of the function of this plothole is that it sends us our homework at the end of the day. Also, interestingly enough, all of our clothes seem to be here, although the author would like me to say that she doesn't see how that matters, since we always seem to be wearing the same thing."

Quinn rolled her eyes, deciding to let this one slip. This whole plothole thing wasn't really up her alley. Too much thinking. Leave that to the brains... Like Daria.

"Fine. I'll go," She snapped, heading for the stairs that conveniently appeared in front of her. "But I hope you realize that you're making me do my own homework."

Daria watched her until she disappeared behind a slamming door, that must lead to their room. "I didn't know we had a room," She commented. "Of course, I guess the author needed somewhere to put all of our clothes, and this conveniently placed copy of the complete works of William Shakespeare." She paused for a moment, then shrugged, as if to say, "Happens all the time."

She cleared her throat and turned to face where she imagined the readers must be.

"Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,  
And young affection gapes to be his heir;  
That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,  
With tender Juliet match'd, is now not fair.  
Now Romeo is beloved and loves again,  
Alike betwitched by the charm of looks,  
But to his foe supposed he must complain,  
And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:  
Being held a foe, he may not have access  
To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;  
And she as much in love, her means much less  
To meet her new-beloved any where:  
But passion lends them power, time means, to meet  
Tempering extremities with extreme sweet."

Daria rose, bowed, and watched with interest as the room began to experience a 'black-out' such as the kind you might expect to see in a theatre.


End file.
